


You know your way

by alixcharmed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot Collection, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to create a coherent story of love, honor, adventure etc.<br/>But at the same time I had a million ideas per minute, so... I ended up at the beginning of the collection of one-shots about you (in other words, reader) and the faster twin (that mean, Pietro).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say hello to a real dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice_maximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_maximoff/gifts).



You gave him last examinaining look, trying to make sure that everything was alright.  
As if seeing dead people returning to life, or at least people who survived being shot forty seven times was your routine.  
"Welcome back" you murmured to him, barely looking into wide open, light blue eyes. He looked like he still didn't belive that he's actually not dead.  
Then he was caught up by his sister, who hugged him tight and began shout some things at him, like ' _I'll kill you by myself if you'll try to die again_ ' and all that stuff what twin sibling might say in this situation. For example, ' _I'm glad that you're alive_ '.

You smirked listening to Wanda's reproach about her brother's recklessness and stupidity.  
And beside the fact, that yours "behind-the-scenes dealings with death" were generally wearying and absolutelly un-pleasant, then for a few, brief seconds you really, really smiled. For the first time from long weeks.

After you came out from hospital room, you cannot hear that Pietro asked his sister about you. About you being real. When she confirm him, he told her that he dreamt about young, [e/c]-eyed agent, which elict from Wanda quite a suprise and a raised eyebrow, because they seen you for the first time in their lives .


	2. Before the story begins

You, as Agent (Y/L/N) didn't talk to many people in new Avengers' headquarters, since you arrived there from Washingtone three days earlier.  
When over a year ago S.H.I.E.L.D. ended in a fiasco, you officially became a federal agent, but you'd never feel yourself there as good as you used to feel in New York. Ever. The team you work with didn't know about your abillities and everyone who knew decided that it's better.  
You worked so far for different people and different organizations since you were sixteen years old. Over a year ago you got the chance for a normal life and though when you played the role of talented assassin this so pathetic dream made sense.  
But the last time you sat on the fire escape outside the window of your apartment in Washington, you came to one conclusion countless times - it wasn't what you wanted.  
And now, whether you wanted to or not, you were here.  
Without getting you wrong, you didn't raged at Fury that he tossed you a group of cadets who may have the predispositions to being Avenger, but in awhile... they didn't belong to the best. It basically annoyed you the most.

These are things you thought about, drinking cofee from your favorite, [f/c] cup.  
Your waist was covered by strong arms person at least twice higher than you. Mug almost fell out of your hands, but you spend too much time with all of them so that childish ploy could fluster you.

"Hi, Cap." you greeted him with short laugh and suddenly you literally lost the ground under your feets "You have five seconds to set me back." you threatened, so he sat you on the counter where you were standing next to a moment before.

"Hey, Tiny Girl." he didn't noticed that you rolled your eyes and deftly stepped away when you tried to kick him.  
You met up with Rogers four years ago when half of guys on your mission were taken off and everything went bite the dust. It was getting harder and harder, and Shield finally sent rescue in the person of Steve and Hawkeye. "Rumor has it that you gave newbies school of life once again."

"Because they deserve it." noticed in bitter-sweet voice which you used on all your enemies and even friends. You were short, you were tiny and within three minutes you could, with the presentation of practical, list seventeen various ways to kill a man with only one hand.

"Of course." he agreed with a trace of amusement in voice, trying to ruffle your [h/l] [h/c] hair, before you smacked him in the arm and finished your coffee.

"You got some of specific goal, or... ?"

"Fury wants to see you." in this time you slid off the counter and bring out a clean cup from one of the plurality sterile white cupboards. You poured him coffee from a full jug and moved in the direction of Captain.

"For what?"

"Compartmentalization."

"Of course."

An hour later, you came along in the Fury's office and at the very beginning...

"No, no, no. You can't do this to me, Nick. No. No, no, no."

"It's an order." he cut your litany, entitled 'No' by shifting in your way two folders with the files.

You tried to say something, but even you haven't enough perseverance and courage to argue with Fury. You angrily take files and pressed them between your hand and hip. "Something else?"

Instead of verbal response, twins came into the office. In the hospital they behaved differently, now Wanda was behind her brother, holding his hand tight and as she looked at you with attention and hesitation, you noted in your mind - _Even the bravest of you should be careful in her presence_. You heard stories about what she did with a group of the world's most powerful heroes.  
Then, your survivor - you didn't even look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Seven. Don't be late." you didn't want it to sound like a growl. Well, maybe you want it. No matter.  
You left office, slamming the door, not touching them even once.


End file.
